1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a container/bulk cargo interchangeable system that affords a cargo ship the versatility and option of either entirely storing containers in its cargo compartments; or storing a combination, or mixed cargo, of containers and bulk cargo in its cargo compartments; or in entirely storing bulk cargo in its cargo compartments.
2. Background
In accordance with the International Standard Organization (ISO), a standard ISO container is 8'.times.8'.times.40'. Bulk cargo or break bulk is cargo that is dimensionally too large to be carried in such ISO container. A cargo ship may be equipped to carry only ISO containers and thereby is unable to carry bulk cargo or break bulk. A cargo ship, carrying ISO containers, must dock at a port of destination that has crane facilities for removing such standard ISO containers. If such cargo ship, upon reaching its port of destination, is unable to pick up another load of ISO containers for transport to another port having crane facilities or for return to its home port, such ill-fated cargo ship must waste expensive idle time in its port of destination, awaiting another full load of standard ISO containers. However, such cargo ship, upon reaching its port of destination, may be able to pick up a full load of mixed ISO containers and bulk cargo or break bulk, or a full load of strictly bulk cargo or break bulk, but unfortunately is unable to do so because it is not equipped to carry a combination load of standard ISO containers and bulk cargo or break bulk, or a load of strictly bulk cargo or break bulk.